Haruhi's Weakness Chapter 1
by DrunkRosa
Summary: I do not own Ouran high school. Though I wish I did HaruhiXHikaru! So this is after Haruhi's dad dies and she tells no one! First story hope you like it!


When Haruhi's Dad Passes away will she shatter. And when she begins being bullied will the host club have to step in?

Haruhi sat in the host club quietly with her clients for that day. She was dressed in another komodo . "So Haruhi, What's your favorite animal?"Asked one of the girls.

"Oh I love cats but No cat is as cute as you" she said romantically but not as romantic as girls blushed hysterically giggling then Haruhi's phone began to buzz."Excuse me ladies"Haruhi said getting up and walking to the answered the phone.  
"Hello?"She said into the phone. A voice spoke into her ear like icicles almost as icy as Kyoya's

"W-what!?"She hung up and quickly turned to the ladies who were all staring at her. "S-Sorry ladies I have to go"She said her eyes on the verge of ran out the door all the other hosts staring.

"Well Ladies I'm sorry to inform you the host club is closed for the remainder of flowers will be sent to you for the inconvenience".Kyoya said icily.

The Ladies left and that left the host club standing in complete utter shock."Why did Haru~Chan leave?" Honey asked had run the whole way to the hospital by sprinted inside tears in the corners of her ran to the room her dad was in and then the doctor walked out

"Im sorry Its too late…"The doctor said dad had overdosed..and had passed away...She slid down the wall sobbing unable to move.

The next day Haruhi was not at school. Everyone was worried even Kyoya. During the host club meeting. "Daddy's little girl is not at school Mommy!"Tamaki whined.

"I'm sure she's just sick Daddy dear,Or she has business to attend to.I say we leave her alone until she comes back."Kyoya said calmly is glasses glinting like a sheet of ice.

"I Guess you're right mommy dear if she isn't back tomorrow I will drag her in!"he said jumping up.

The next day haruhi came into school her hair not brushed a mess her eyes red but no one questioned her. Except the twins. "Hey why weren't you in school?"Kaoru said

"Why is your hair unkempt"Hikaru said

"Whys your face red" they said in unison.

"Guys i'm fine i just wasn't feeling well yesterday"Haruhi muttered her voice rough.

"Whatever you say"the twins said in unison and the day walked to the host club was sitting there she walked in everyone went quiet and Kyoya stood up.  
"Well haruhi for your absence yesterday I've added 100,100 yen onto your debt"

Kyoya nodded not wanting to put up a sat down in a chair farthest from everyone.

Tamaki jumped up. "Yes my precious daughter is back" He said squeezing again didn't put up a fight like she normally would just sat there being squeezed.  
For the rest of the meeting everyone questioned her she just gave simple one word the end Haruhi got up "I have to do chores I'll see you all tomorrow"Before they could respond she was Walked home her head staying down. As she was about to step onto the road. A person grabbed her shirt collar and pinned her against a tree.

"Hey Nerd do you think you're better than me? I called your name and I got no response! You think you're better than me because you're In the Host Club?"The Person hissed he had a gruff angry coughed her collar choking her.

"N-Cough-No"She coughed struggling to person punched her in the face. She got a bruise and a black eye.

"See you tomorrow nerd" He said dropping her onto the grass and walking gasps for hair and pulls herself walks home her head walked into her small quiet apartment and flicks on the had set up a shrine for her father next to her sat by both and fell asleep not eating dinner. She woke up the floor she walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair over her black eye and bruise. Unnoticed she walked to school. She walked into class and took her seat between the twins.

"You sure you're not dying?" Hikaru questioned.

"Seriously guys i'm fine " Haruhi said calmly.

"What's with your hair can you even see? "Says Kaoru questioningly

"I'm just trying something new heh "she pulled on a forced smile depression gripping her soul. The twins nodded and once again the day continued. Later she sprinted trying to avoid her newfound walked into the host club and sat down at her station. As usual Tamaki welcomed the girls and Haruhi's clients came over. "Hello ladies how are you?"Haruhi said pulling on a fake smile.

"Oh were good Haruhi"one of the ladies said smiling. "why did you leave us a few days ago?"they questioned

"Oh I had some stuff to attend to really urgent"Haruhi said responding quickly. She thought 'Tomorrow's the weekend I can cry all I want just don't cry now'

"Ok Haruhi" The girls said perkily unaware of the struggle.

The day slowly came to a close ladies left and everyone pulled chairs into a little circle and chatter but Haruhi sat quietly.

Honey skipped over. "Haru-chan want some cake?" Honey said clinging to Haruhi's Knee.

"No thanks Honey-Senpai"Haruhi said calmly slowly people began to leave and the chatter died down until haruhi decided to walked and again was approached by her bully. But this time it was different he hit her more and more he wouldn't thought there were no bullies at ouran when she arrived she was more than wrong.

"Hey nerd want some more?"The bully said punching her in the finish her off he grabbed her ankle and twisted bully walked got up and shuffled home.

She limped into her house and sat down at the table. She looked at her door a letter slipped through. The bill. She picked it up. Her savings were almost dry...She barely had enough to pay but she did and she sent in the walked to the kitchen and made some food.A knock came through the door. She walked over and opened it up and there stood the host club.

"Haru-chan! We came to visit!"Honey squealed as they walked in taking off their shoes.

"Yes we decided to come by for dinner if that's alright" Kyoya said his glasses flashing as he stepped through the door.

"Er that's fine heh but the living room isn't very clean at the moment"Haruhi said trying to avoid them going into the living room."Heh have a seat at the table if you'd like" Haruhi said and just dumped the salad she was cooking into a bowl and set it down on the table "Sorry this is all I have at the moment"

"That's quite alright we came unexpected" Kyoya said all sat and ate in silence and then Kyoya spoke "So where's Ranka Haruhi I have not seen him in a days".

"Oh my dads been pretty busy with work only free in the mornings but soon he'll be free to do whatever" On the verge of crying she looks down for a moment then back up.

"Well I better go I have a meeting tomorrow morning" Kyoya said and walked out the door calmly leaving a cold presence in the everyone else left and she sat struggled not to cry and she let her tears curled up on the floor her foot ached and the pain gripping her soul got up and walked to bed and fell asleep.

She woke the next morning and got dressed she picked out a skirt her father owned and her pink tank top. She walked out the door to work she had gotten a job at the supermarket. She walked in and put on her apron and stood at the counter. "Welcome to the supermarket" that's all Haruhi said all day. Work ended and she began to walk home. She walked past an old shack and that sparked something in her head if she lived there no one could find her and she wouldn't have to pay to live walked into her apartment and began to pack up her put the two shrines into a walked down the road and to the small wasn't very nice she had to admit but it was home now her house mortgage had run out and she couldn't sweeped it up and put down her sleeping put both shrines in the corner and lit a candle.

The next day she walked to school in a better mood but not the best rain clouds filled the looked up rain droplets falling. "Typical" She muttered and began to run her ankle searing with ran into the school and walked to sat down in between the twins soaked.

"Why are you all wet?" Kaoru asked seeing her damp hair as she walked in.

"I walk to school, It's raining" Haruhi said sighing. "Normally I have a long walk"  
"Hmm Ok" Hikaru said and the lesson began.

Later they went to host club. There were no clients that day but thunder did start.

"Er well I have some business to attend to excuse me" Haruhi said climbing into a wardrobe and curling up in there.

"Come on Haruhi come out of the wardrobe thunder isn't that bad" The twins said in Moped in his depression corner because they said he couldn't help.

"I'm fine in here th-thanks" She said wanting to stay in.

"But the thunder ended 5 minutes ago Haru-Chan!~"Honey whined trying to open the door.

The twins flew open the door and grabbed Haruhi and dragged her out. "See isn't it? "The twins said smiling cheshire cat like.

"I guess. But I have to get home I have to cook dinner" Haruhi said calmly pushing the twins away and standing up.

"You sure Haru~Chan? It's still pretty rainy out."Honey said hugging Haruhi's leg.

"It's fine Honey-senpai The rain never hurt anyone"Haruhi said walking out the did she know the bullies were not far the just the Bullies Honey and Mori were also not too far yes plural bullies as the single bully had gotten a posse."Hey nerd you ready for more?" The original bully said creeping up behind began to run through the rain only being stopped by a 's cornered and the bully grabs Haruhi's umbrella hitting her over the head which knocked her out then began to repeatedly punch her.

Honey then olympic sprinted over and drop kicked the bully."Honey~~~Kick!"He squealed as he did the kick. "Messing with my friends is a big No No~!"

Haruhi laid unconscious bruises covering her face and cheeks covered in bruises. "We should bring her back inside " Mori said calmly picking up Haruhi. Honey nodded and walked in side with Mori.

When they entered the room the other hosts looked up with shock. "What Happened!? " Tamaki The Twins and Kyouya all said in shock and in unison.

"That jerk andrew son of the liss company and his posse beat her up that's what "Mori said laying her down on a couch.

Kyoya walked over examining Haruhi's face. "Some of these seem old I wonder if this has been happening of a while "he said coldly showing no more emotion after the shock.

"Why didn't she come to us for help? " The twins said in unison confused shrugging.

"Oh you know how independent she is"Kyoya said. "STrange thing is that Her father hasn't answered" As the boys were caught up in conversation Haruhi woke and sat up.

"I'm fine guys I don't want to be a burden"She said her voice rough. "There's not much you guys can do they'll just come back"

"We'll make sure they won't…" The twins said in all hugged forgiveness. Haruhi's weakness gone with the power of her friends It was beautiful.


End file.
